Love Thy Enemy: Tears of Hope
by Gaea13
Summary: Kya wants the truth. After the others refuse to let her to see Azula,Kya runs and dresses up as an Earth soldier, can she save her mom and admit she has slowly been falling in love with her with the 'Enemy' as A&K did before her have? Sequal to Fire & Ice


**Chapter 1**  
_Keiko's P.O.V._

"Uncle?" I asked the Fire Lord upon entering the throne room. "Yes Keiko?" He looked at me and I could tell something was wrong. "Um, Uncle Sokka and Aang are leaving soon and I was wondering if I might possibly perhaps maybe be allowed to go to the Earth Kingdom with them. Aunt Toph wants us to come to visit King Bumi with her, there will be a ball held in our honor. I also recall her saying something to the effect of 'Sparky needs to get out of the castle before his ego gets bigger than his temper' her words not mine." I heard him mumble something under his breath before nodding. "Yes Keiko you may go but you will bring Kya, I will not come because . . . well frankly Toph gets on my nerves. I trust you to watch Kya and keep her out of trouble." I smiled and started to walk out but was stopped at the doors as he added "And keep her away from any boys!" I attempted to contain my giggles as I rushed up stairs to tell my adopted sister, well technically cousin but I think of Zuko as a father since he loved mom.

"Kya! He said yes! We're going to Omashu with Aang, Aunt Toph, and Uncle Sokka!" I squealed as I ran outside to my grandmother, Ursa's garden where I knew I would find Kya. Zuko had legally adopted Kya but I didn't want to be, after all by the time I came back I just missed mom. My now husband helped me through it before we married, he is currently in Ba Sin Se with his dad who is an ambassador hence my wish to go to the Earth Kingdom. "Kya where are you?" I yelled but she didn't answer.

_Kya's P.O.V._

I stared at the crystal blue water and debated going for a quick swim or not, on second thought the real decision is how long can I afford to be gone from the palace before someone realizes I'm gone. I went ahead and stripped down to my training suit that I wore under my normal clothing just like my mom used to before she died, I used to blame myself but after dad adopted me he helped me through it. To some people he may seem cold hearted but he is just hurt, I mean after mom died we helped each other but he still is kind of depressed. The cool stream water felt amazing as it surrounded me and I just had to do it, I coaxed a bit of water up and maneuvered it around me causing it to flow soundlessly through the air. I was concentrating so hard I heard nothing until a hand grasped my arm, I whipped around casting the water into the invader's face before I could recognize him. "Kya!" She exclaimed after the icy blast dissipated. "Uncle said yes! I'm going to the Earth Kingdom with Aunt Toph and Uncle Aang and your coming too!" It took all I had not to blast her all the way to the South Pole that second, instead I settled for lots of screaming and yelling. "WHAT? Why would you do that! I don't want to go! I refuse!" We argued and I thought that this would be the one time that I won! I always gave in to her but now I won't!

**Chapter 2**

_Kya's P.O.V._

I hate my life. Keiko managed to convince me to come simply because one, we are going to drop by Ba Sin Se and two, Ty Lee is in Ba Sin Se and I haven't seen her in forever and of course three, was the fact that she used a technique Ty Lee had taught her to take away my bending for 3 minutes while she and Toph forced me onto the bison and Aang flew us away. Needless to say that I am currently sulking at the back of Appa's saddle, playing with a small flame I conjured to my palm and glaring at the trio in the in front of me while leaving Aang out because he wasn't facing me. "I hate you guys." I stated into the empty silence as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We know but we don't care." Keiko retorted looking proud of herself, stupid little brat.

_A few days later . . . _

I managed to sneak out the window without anyone hearing me and walk silently to a park, Keiko had spent the day we were in Ba Sin Se mooning over Mazu while Aang had a diplomatic visit with the king. I was fine with them ignoring me but the worst part was that they had forced me into wearing a lavish red and gold robe in favor of my simple clothing and then didn't speak to me again until dinner! This was our day until we left that night but when we arrived at Omashu this morning the same thing happened! I had since changed into a loose yet slightly fitted blue dress that father had given me for my birthday because it was the same style as my adopted mother's was, I also wore a necklace that dad had given me that used to be my birth-mother's it was an engagement necklace from the water tribes which was found in her rooms, the pendant was the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation insignias intertwined in a blur of vivid blues, reds, and purples. It was simple but I loved it dearly as my most prized possession and unknown to all but me there were the names Azula and Batik on the back of the pendant, it hung around my neck as a reminder of who I truly am because I knew Batik was the name of the brother of Princess Yue therefore Prince Batik of the Northern Water Tribe. I sighed thinking about what I should do about informing my father of this, he would blow a fuse and possibly burn down the throne room . . . again, the first time was when I forced him to tell everyone the truth of who my real mother was. Sighing again I had reached a dark area of the lower ring _How did I walk all this way? I really need to stop zoning out when I think! _I thought and sat down next to a small pond, looking around me first to check for witnesses, I was alone so I brought the water up and first made it into the shape of Katara. I studied her quietly and sadly, in truth she had abandoned me with Zuko when she left and deep down I was still upset about it but I still made her form a technique called octopus that she taught me before we met Zuko. Next I made an Iroh, him still being alive defied all logic but he was and I laughed slightly when I imagined he was probably attempting to get Zuko to play Pai Sho and drink tea with him, more than likely jasmine, then I made him shoot flames from his hands but was careful not to evaporate the water while making him go through some of the maneuvers he taught me before smothering the flame and changing him into Zuko, I even added his top knot, scar, and his flame hairpiece. I made him do a few flame whips and fire daggers before I changed it a bit into my birth mom, I had found a picture of her while exploring one rainy day and still had it in my pocket, it was taken a few days before the final battle. She was beautiful and I made sure to make all the details right before adding Ty Lee on her left in all her goofiness and even her braid then a quick Mai on the right in all her emotionless glory and boredom then turned back to mom. I studied her, even went so far as getting the picture from where I always kept it with me and continued until I let the girls on each side turn to ice and land softly on the grass as I started to cry, one after one, tears ran down my face as I looked at the water version of her and the photo them without realizing it I made blue flames come out of my hand through it didn't harm the picture. "Why mom? Why did you do all of it? He was evil, Ozai was and is still evil but I know you weren't! There has to be a reason!" I broke off with a sob, dropping my head into my hands and all the water lost form back into the pond while the fire snuffed itself out. I wept until I felt an arm go around my shoulders and I recognized Sokka's salty and sweaty smell so I sobbed into his shirt. I felt him pick me up and I slowly faded into sleep.


End file.
